


Личное и политическое

by Castamere



Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aftercare, F/M, Femdom, Physical Disability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Verbal Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castamere/pseuds/Castamere
Summary: За основу взята сцена ссоры из 7 серии.  Дальше некоторый неканон, но он не позиционируется как повлиявший на дальнейшую событийную канву.Да, все это время Джек не знает, кто на самом деле Лангвидер и зачем ей маска. Если бы знал, чувствовал бы себя проще, вероятно.





	

"С Лангвидер все просто, я ее собственность" - так Джек сказал Джейн. Но на самом деле это не всегда было просто принять.   
\- Она сказала мне "нет".  
\- Как ты можешь? Она спасла меня!  
\- И это должно влиять на мои политические решения? Не глупи, Джек.  
Лангвидер с видимым наслаждением переодевалась ко сну. Одна за другой детали тяжелого дневного облачения отбрасывались на край ширмы, на зеркало или просто на пол.   
\- Тебе все равно? Она спасла мне жизнь, нельзя просто забыть об этом! Почему ты такая неблагодарная?  
\- Она просто выполнила мой заказ. За мои деньги - не вижу особых причин для благодарности. Эта маска мне идет или она слишком прозрачная?  
Это ничего, что я не вижу ее лица, подумал Джек. Но вот почему она так редко на меня смотрит? Говорит со мной, а смотрит в зеркало. Я не могу видеть даже ее глаза? Он ответил сквозь зубы:  
\- Если ты о маске пустоголовой капризной тиранки, то она совсем не прозрачная.   
\- Я о маске с короной и маленькими рубинами, и с подвесками по бокам. Она бы выглядела слишком грубой и тяжелой, если бы не прозрачные вставки... Что? Я не хочу слушать эти глупые оскорбления после такого долгого дня! Я не для этого тебя покупала!  
\- А я не хочу, чтобы моя невеста оставляла без работы хороших людей только потому, что они отказались делать оружие.  
\- Твоя кто?  
Лангвидер наконец посмотрела на Джека.  
\- Ты же сама говорила, что мы не просто друзья теперь. И мы спим вместе, и все такое.  
\- Ну и что? Если мы не друзья, это не значит, что ты перестал быть моей собственностью!   
\- Но... Твои слуги говорят мне "милорд" и... и все такое.  
\- Ты же моя собственность, а не их. Если они будут разговаривать с тобой неуважительно, скажи мне, и я их уволю. Но вряд ли они рискнут.  
Это не умещалось в голове, хотя и было так... по-лангвидерски. Он сжал кулаки с такой силой, что на живой руке ногти впились в ладонь.  
\- Ты думаешь, что можешь уволить весь мир, как только он перестанет тебе нравиться? Очнись! Ты живешь в фантазиях.  
\- Это ты говоришь мне? Ты всерьез верил, что я выйду за тебя замуж и сделаю свою собственность своим королем... И это я должна очнуться?  
\- Хватит! Нельзя так относиться к людям. Хватит с меня.  
Развернувшись, он пошел к дверям.   
\- Но я же тебя не отпускала, - удивилась королева. Она отошла за ширму, - Подожди, я переодену маску. Это просто неуважение - устраивать такие сцены, когда я весь день потратила на испытание оружия, вникала во все и теперь валюсь с ног от усталости.  
Поняв по отсутствию звука шагов, что Джек остановился, она продолжила:  
\- Без моего разрешения тебе не дадут даже спуститься на другой этаж, не то что выйти из замка.   
\- Ну, мои железные ноги и рука могут помочь в этом. Я не совсем беззащитный, если ты помнишь.  
\- Мне очень неловко, но я помню, что малейший дождь или другая вода быстро лишают тебя подвижности. Ты не совсем приспособлен к самостоятельной жизни, правда?  
Да, это была правда, и почти невыносимая. Но королева продолжала:  
\- Не надо вступать в конфликты со мной, хорошо? Это неблагодарно, ведь я тебя спасла тебя тогда, в лесу. Но если ты меня разозлишь, я могу сделать что-то, о чем мы оба пожалеем. Оба, ведь я к тебе привязалась. Если ты выведешь меня из себя, я отпущу тебя, и ты заржавеешь где-нибудь и умрешь. Это будет ужасно, я не хочу даже думать...   
Лангвидер бессильно опустилась на кровать и закрыла лицо руками, как будто маски (одной из ее ночных масок, мягких и почти лишенных украшений) было мало. Джек сделал несколько шагов к ней.  
\- Нет, - заговорила она снова, подняв голову, - Я не отпущу тебя. Я не должна тебя так унижать.  
\- Разве тебе это не нравится? Унижать людей? - Джек был почти уверен: все указывало на это.  
Но королева смотрела удивленно:  
\- Совсем нет. Мне нравится, когда все счастливы и довольны.  
\- И слушаются тебя?  
\- Ну конечно. Глупо этого не делать... И глупо быть несчастным, когда я к тебе благоволю.   
Она взяла Джека за плечо, притягивая к себе на кровать, и он позволил ей это.  
Какое-то время они лежали, и Лангвидер гладила его волосы, пока он думал над ее словами. Джек не видел ничего глупого в своих чувствах, и именно теперь его захлестнула жалость к себе. У него нет никого, кроме Лангвидер и Джейн, а Джейн уже собирает вещи, чтобы уехать - и это вина Лангвидер. А всему остальному миру до него вообще нет дела. Королева притянула его ближе и улыбнулась:  
\- Не обижайся, Джек. Я правда устала сегодня, я весь день провела, разговаривая с военными - и, должно быть, заразилась их грубой прямотой.   
Она зевнула и сняла через голову шелковую ночную рубашку. Джек все еще был одет и смотрел на нее с болезненной завистью, на ее здоровое грациозное тело. У Лангвидер не было ни единого шрама или отметины, и Джек стыдился собственного тела, на две трети состоящего из железных деталей. Он только недавно привык к нему и перестал вздрагивать от своего вида. Но сейчас он почувствовал себя как когда очнулся на операционном столе и понял, что его превратили в странный механизм,который даже не похож на живое существо. К нему вернулся тошнотворный страх, что железные части обратятся против него и убьют то, что осталось от человека. Джек заплакал и Лангвидер сразу же обняла его.  
\- Прости меня, - шептала она, - Я иногда такая злая... Прости. Это не твоя вина. Ну не плачь...  
Она вытирала ему слезы пальцами, прижимала его к себе и гладила по спине, успокаивая.  
Ее губы были совсем близко, и Джеку вспомнился Тип. Джек всегда его любил, неважно, мальчиком тот был или девушкой, но Тип, наверное, не знал об этом, а когда Джек поцеловал его, Тип столкнул его вниз и бросил умирать.   
Лангвидер целовала его часто, и делала еще много всего, и Джеку тоже было можно. Правда, она один раз выставила его из кареты посреди дороги, но все же потом вернулась за ним... А вот Тип не вернулся.  
Их тела сплелись, Лангвидер целовала ему шею, и Джек уже не плакал. Он обнимал королеву и чувствовал тепло ее кожи. Он подумал: нужно быть благодарным, что я вообще кому-то нужен, тем более - королеве Эв. Она могла получить любого, хоть самого красивого мужчину, не падавшего с высоты и не лежавшего без сознания на операционном столе, пока Джейн пилила его кости, бросала мертвые конечности в корзину и заменяла их сверкающим металлом. Лангвидер выбрала его.  
Удовольствие помогало забыть. Раз он способен чувствовать все эти прикосновения, возбуждение, освобождение, значит, его тело все же составляет некое целое и пригодно для жизни.   
После королева, кажется, провалилась в сон, а Джек обнимал ее и подумал вдруг, что ей тоже нелегко. Она буквально только что потеряла отца, и на нее тут же легла ответственность за судьбу всего королевства.   
Она старается как может, и по-своему добра. Джек ее собственность, но может быть, Лангвидер способна его любить. В конце концов, ее отец любил своего пса до такой степени, что сошел с ума после его смерти.   
Лангвидер пошевелилась и в полусне пробормотала:  
\- Ты не должен говорить со мной о политике, Джек. И ты не должен входить к нам в зал для переговоров, когда я занята.  
Она прижалась к нему (края маски слегка оцарапали шею), и ее дыхание было глубоким и ровным, когда она снова заснула.


End file.
